


Tainted Feathers

by BattyJade



Category: Fall Out Boy, Pete Wentz - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time, Reader-Insert, Sexual Experimentation, Suppressed Feelings, strong bond, unconventional romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyJade/pseuds/BattyJade
Summary: You were adopted into Pete's family when you were a kid. But you've never thought of each other as brother and sister. Then one summer while your workaholic parents are out you discover how Pete really feels about you, and you realize you feel the same.





	1. Chapter 1

My “Little Sister” came to live with us right after I turned 8. I still remember the first time I saw her. I was playing outside in the backyard on the new swing set I'd gotten for my present. I didn't even care that it was grey and raining lightly. I heard my mom pull up in the van on the other side of the house. I hadn't payed any attention until she'd come through the sliding doors and called for me. My mom held her tiny pale hand. She was wearing a sleeveless cotton and lace white summer dress, though it was now mid october. The only other things she wore were worn white polka dotted sky blue flip flops too large for her small feet and a matching bow clipping her bangs back. Her hair was down to her waist, pure white with natural tussled loose curls. Her skin was only slightly darker than her hair, still snow compared to my darker skin, but it was marred with scrapes and bruises covered with band aids. Her arms and legs though long were still plump and very childlike, as was her flushed face. Her face was tilted down, large blue eyes that my mother refered to as put in with a sooty finger, fixed on the ground. She held my mothers hand as if she were obeying an order, polite and diligent though it looked like she would rather be left alone. Even as my mother introduced us she didn't look up or even nod her head. Her full little mouth didn't smile, but remained in an unfeeling line. Not showing any sort of emotion save for maybe sleepiness. My mother didn't scold her but merely smiled and left her with me, as if she had already gotten used to her odd behavior. For some reason a strange feeling had already welled up inside me the moment I laid eyes on her. She was a year younger than me, her birthday a little over two months after mine. A day before my aunt and uncle had been killed in a car accident. My mother's sister married her father when she'd moved out to Washington. She'd been three then. Our family had been the only ones to offer to take her in. Even if she wasn't blood, she was still family they'd told me. This was the first time I'd ever met her, since they had never come home to Chicago for the holidays. She stood exactly in the same spot my mother had left her in. Eyes down, hands at her sides. She didn't even shiver though it had to have been cold.   
“What are you doin'” I asked her. She didn't say anything, only acted as if she couldn't see or hear me. I walked over till I stood in front of her. I remember looking at her and thinking about how pretty she was. Almost like one of my mother's dolls I'd smashed the year before. I found myself blushing as I looked down at her. I had never really thought a girl was pretty before.   
“Want something?” I asked. I didn't know why, but I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted her to talk to me. Her eyes moved from the ground for a moment, only coming up to my shirt before dropping back down. I waited for a few seconds.   
“Well?” I asked again. I reached out and took her small hand. I was surprized when it was warm. Her eyebrows drew together and her eyes raised back up to my shirt. 

“............I.....I want to go home.” She whimpered so softly I could barely hear her. Her full pouty lips trembled sweetly and her hand gripped mine.   
“You want to go home?” I asked . She nodded bringing her other hand up to her eyes to wipe at them.   
“But I don't want you to go home,” I whispered. She finally looked me in the eyes. I still remember the exact color blue of her eyes brimming with tears. I've never found a blue even close to that color, nor could I ever find the words to describe it. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I would have painted my whole room that color and never have come out if it was possible. Her lip trembled and she looked back down.   
“Want to play on my swing set for a while. Before you have to go?” I'd asked her. She looked over at the swings, sniffing for a moment then after another pause nodded. I think I'd probably fallen in love with her right then.   
I glanced over at her now lying on the couch. I'd just turned sixteen two months ago. I'd be a junior once school started again. She was still fourteen, just finished her first year as a freshmen. I let my eyes roam over her sleepy form greedily as she was turned away, flipping through the Saturday morning cartoons. Completely unaware of the nature of men, she lounged on the couch only in a rumpled pair of boxers and a loose, low cut tank top. I licked my lips as my eyes followed the contours of her beautiful full breasts, easily recognizable though the thin layer of grey fabric. My eyes wandered down farther to her long pale legs stretched out across the couch. Her supple thighs visible under her hiked up boxers. Which I noticed with a possessive growl and a twitch in my waking cock, were actually mine. I took a deep breath and forced my eyes shut. I grabbed a spoon for my cereal and went to the couch.   
“Move,” I grunted seizing the chance to grab her milky thigh, though I wanted to be pulling it towards me rather than shoving it away. I had to bite back a growl at the sensation of her soft scorching flushed skin slipping through my hand. She glanced up at me, embarrassed, her cheeks flushing. She moved over quickly and I barely resisted the urge to yank her back to me. I sighed, knowing she wasn't embarrassed over me touching her there, but rather being scolded. Though every part of her body, save for her baby face and innocent eyes was a grown woman's, her mind was anything but. She was completely innocent, not realizing how men looked at her, or even having her first kiss. She had no clue how badly I wanted to touch her, or how many times she'd given me a boner. She'd probably be mortified to find out guys always wanted to give her a hug to feel her D cup breasts against their chests, or that guys intentionally dropped shit to get a look at her perfect ass, and that pretty much every time I had sex or masturbated I was thinking about her. I was pleased that she'd pretty much taken after me, dressing like a punk most of the time, and listening to the same music. I took her to a lot of music scenes and had taught her how to skateboard. I tried to keep all my guy friends far from her though they all came sniffing around anyway, wanting to get into her tight black skinny jeans. Lately she was opting for a pair of tight black shorts and an open long tank top. Her hair had grown out to her ass, but had darkened to a golden blonde, curls tumbling messily around her. She wore little make up, just mascara and dark eye shaddow. She didn't really need concealer, not that she knew how to put it on, and I liked to see her cheeks redden constantly anyway.   
She leaned down to retreive the fallen remote and my eyes glued to her chest, spilling out of her top. I bit my lip, realizing as my dick rose half mast that I hadn't fooled around in a while. Thoughts of her laying under me while I pulled away what little fabric she wore began to run through my mind. We'd been hanging out together for the past two weeks for a family 4th of July camping trip. Now mom and dad were both gone on business trips again. For the rest of the summer. They'd wanted to stay for (f/n)'s birthday but she told them she didn't want them to. They'd agreed, knowing she didn't like to celebrate her birthday anyway. My eyes trailed back up her thighs and I imagined pulling them up around either side of my waist, my hands sliding up them to the smooth curve of her hips, my lips trailing across her flat stomach. I jumped as my phone buzzed, suddenly thankful for the distraction. It was a text from Stacie, obviously flirting, fishing for a compliment. Oh, a picture of her with her new bottle blonde hair. I glanced up at (f/n) for a moment swallowing. I'd fucked Stacie before, she got bored easily and liked getting attention from guys. She seemed to like assholes like me, and knew it was pretty easy to get a guys attention and praise by sucking his dick. I contemplated my hard on that could really use some of that attention right now. I'd feel like an asshole for ditching her so easily, but I once again looked at the picture. Blonde, nearly the same shade as (f/n)'s, shorter though. If I put her in a black band t-shirt...even though her boobs were pretty small. She was up for pretty much anything though. She texted me again wanting me to come hang out and see it in person, whining that everyone was busy and boring. Fuck.   
“Some friends want me to come hang out today, are you fine by yourself?” I asked (f/n), feeling like a dick but ignoring it to listen to mine. She glanced up at me but half turned away, her face pouting.   
“I was going to go to the library later anyway,” She said getting up and heading to her room. The library was at least three miles from here.   
“You want a ride there?” I asked concerned. 

“No, I like the walk. I'll just hang out in town today.” she said her voice flat. Shit, I'd hurt her feelings again, but it wasn't like I could help it. But the thought of doing it in my bed suddenly came to mind, making the fantasy brewing there more appealing.   
“Then take your cellphone with you!” I hollered at her. “And call me if anything happens or you want me to come give you a ride home.”   
“Yeah,” She grumbled through the door. 

“And be home before it starts getting dark!” I growled starting to feel like her parent. “ I don't want to go around looking for you thinking some guy lured you into his van with candy!”  
“Alright!” She snapped and reslammed the door. Well fuck I thought, then texted Stacie and told her I'd pick her up in an hour. I looked down at my still hard dick.  
“Fucking happy now?” I grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew he didn't want to hang out with me all the time. I was his annoying little sister and he wanted to be cool and go hang out with his friends. I knew that but it didn't make it sting any less. I did have some of my own, though they never really wanted to bother coming all the way over to hang out anymore. I guess I'd gotten more antisocial over the years. I could spend time just fine by myself anyway. I didn't want to hang out in my room and hear him come home with his buddies though. That would have made me feel too lame. So I stayed out in town all day instead. I roamed the small thrift stores and antique shops. I'd stopped and gotten myself a ice cream as I began my walk home. I was tired and hot, and the sun was beginning to fade. Pete would probably text me soon ordering me to come home. My ice cream melted, sending a drip down my wrist I hastily licked up. I tasted the salt from my skin before the sweetness and groaned as the stickyness remained. I would take a nice long cold shower when I got home. As I crunched up the gravel driveway I noticed that the van was there. So Pete was home. I opened the front door nervously but saw no one in the living room. He must be on his phone or playing his xbox in his room then. Maybe after my shower we could play call of duty together....As I walked past his room I heard a weird noise. I stopped. What the hell was that? I wondered. I heard another noise, a voice? Pete was talking on the phone. I shrugged, whatever he could realize I was home when the shower started.  
“(f/n)! Ahhh...uhnn..” I jumped, my face turning red. Why was he making those noises? Was he hurt? I wanted to call back to him but my mouth wouldn't open again. I stared at the floor. I-If he called my name again, then that meant I should open the door right?  
“(f/n)! Fuck!” Pete gasped from inside the room. I quickly swung open the door. 

“Pete?! What's wro-” I shouted but then froze. Pete was not alone. They both stared back at me, wearing the same expression most likely on my face. Shocked, mortified, embarrassed. After a moment I realized the blonde girl wearing one of my band t shirts was a girl he called Stacie. She stradled him on the bed, her skirt and my shirt hiked up by Pete's hands. The fly of his jeans was open, though he still had them on, her gaudy pink leopard panties were on the floor. The small packet next to colored box on his dresser obviously marked condoms was torn open. I'd just walked in on them having sex. I locked eyes with Pete for a fraction of a moment. I could have understood so many emotions that should have been there; anger, annoyance, embarrassment, regret, but I couldn't see any of those on his face. His chocolate eyes bored into mine, hot, demanding, and full of desire. I felt my face turn red.  
“S-sorry!” I stammered and slammed the door shut. The house finally snapped back into reality. 

“What the fuck?!” I heard the girl snap as I raced into my room and slammed the door. I quickly hid under the covers. But why had he been calling out my name? No, I shouldn't think about that, I didn't want to know! But....I did want to know. My heart hammered in my chest and that odd sensation tensed softly in my stomach. Instead I moved against the wall so I could hear what they said.  
“Who the hell was that?”

“My little sister... uh, technically adopted cousin, she must have just come home.” Pete murmured. 

“Then why the fuck did she just come in your room, wouldn.....wait...what's her name again?” The girl snapped at him. I didn't like her, I never had liked her. She was the kind of person that made me feel sick just to be near. Pete was silent for a moment then sighed deeply.  
“Her name's (f/n), she thought I was calling for her.” He said lowly. 

“Are you fucking serious?! You told me, I looked like some blonde band bitch named (f/n) that was like your fantasy or whatever! That's why I put on the t-shirt but YOU WERE IMAGINING FUCKING YOUR LITTLE SISTER THE WHOLE TIME!?” She screamed and I covered my ears. Thank god our parents were gone. But something in me throbbed. I couldn't stop my mind from going to exactly what she'd just said. Him running his hands over her, pulling up my shirt, calling out my name, thinking of me while...while he....I blushed and hid behind my own arms. I remembered the longing look he'd had on his face when our eyes met. I felt sick. I was mortified, I was scared, I was... I frowned deeply as I tried to understand the strange feeling in my stomach. I felt......excited?  
“Would you keep you fucking voice down!” Pete hissed, I could hear them moving in the room. 

“Look, I like kinky shit, but this is just too much. I DON'T do fucking incest!” She whined back at him. For some reason it pissed me off. Why did he hang out with this type of girl?  
“Stacie, just shut up. We aren't even related! Yeah they have the same name alright? You honestly think I want to just fuck my little virgin sister? She's never even seen a cock, let alone know how to suck one. I was talking about (f/n) from that indie band from the UK. It's called Britain's Bandits.” He hissed. And for a moment she was. But my heart pulsed loudly in my ears. There was a blonde in Britain's Bandits, but her name wasn't (f/n). Her name was Jake, and I knew that Pete knew that.  
“Really?” She said suddenly sweet again. Pete said nothing. “I'm sorry baby! She just surprised me! I shouldn't have said that, of course they just have the same name.” Pete grumbled a bit and I heard his mattress squeak. “Want to keep going?” She asked like she was saying something naughty.  
“No. If I try to fuck you now, it's all I'm going to be able to think about. I'll drive you home.” Pete said and I heard his door open. I gasped and hid under my blankets. I stayed there till I heard the van pull out and head down the street. After that, sweating like a pig I went outside and sat on the swing in the backyard.  
The night air was already dark and cool and made me feel better. The swing always seemed to comfort me too...or was it really Pete? I couldn't tell. I heard it when the van pulled back into the driveway and when he came out the sliding doors. I pretended not to. I swung slowly, eyes fixated on the ground. He was silent but covered my hands gripping the metal chains with his. I stopped swinging and could feel his body close behind me. His chin rested on the top of my head.  
“I'm sorry,” He murmured. 

“About what?” I grumbled as my face turned red and my heart pounded. 

“Everything.” He murmured in that dark way he did sometimes. It sent my pulse racing. I let my fingers lace through his.  
“It's alright,” I murmured, and was happy that he wasn't treating me strangely. 

“Did you hear all of that?” He asked burring his face in my hair. 

“..........yeah...” I whispered, finding it easier to be honest with him behind me like this. He sighed deeply and pulled me closer so that his body pressed against my hanging form.  
“Are you disgusted?” He whispered into my ear. I shivered, though I was still hot. His voice was deep and sinful in my ear, and also dark and slightly mocking. But behind all of that I could hear what he tried to hide from everyone. His fear and vulnerability. I couldn't bare to hurt him, no matter the consequences.  
“No,” I murmured and realized through my fluctuating heart, I meant it. He stiffened behind me, shocked. I blushed, wait what was I saying? “I mean....i guess....it's more like you're complementing me....I...I don't think that's disgusting.” I murmured. I was glad he couldn't see how red my face was. His hands slid down my wrists slowly till he reached my shoulders, then one tangled in my hair. I tensed and tried to twist around to look at him.  
“Pete-” I began but he stopped me and held me in place. 

“Shhhhhhhh,” he whispered into my neck. “Do you trust me?” I tensed again, my heart pounded and the odd feeling curled in my stomach. “(f/n),” A demand, an order.  
“Yes,” I whispered and my heart trembled. Why did I give in so easily to him? I had no idea, because he knew what was best for me? No....because I trusted him.  
“Close your eyes,” He whispered into my ear. My heart pounded and my head spun. I shouldn't do this. I knew I shouldn't do this. I could pretend I hadn't heard him. I could pretend that I didn't know how he really felt. I could pretend that I didn't feel whatever was in the air between us. I could stop it before it started and things would go back to normal. I would never feel this again. The last one scared me. He gave my hair a slight tug, and pulled the other side away from my neck with the other. I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I was scared, I was excited. I was in turmoil. But I trusted him. I heard him move so he was in front of me. I blushed as I noticed a certain part of me was throbbing slowly, as if it was falling asleep from sitting. I pressed my thighs together trying to relieve or hide it.  
“Keep them closed,” he murmured as his hands closed back over mine. I shivered again. I wanted to cry, I felt so strange down there. “Relax,” he whispered a breath away from me and his hand caressed the nape of my knee. I was breathing heavily. Very slowly he took hooked each of my knees around him, then pulled the chain close so I could feel him against me. I tucked my head farther into my chest.  
“No,” he murmured, so softly and sweetly, that I almost opened my eyes to see what kind of expression he had. “Your face is always turned down,” He murmured and gently tilted it up. “You don't have to look down when you're with me.” He said stroking my cheek. He kissed me. My heart pounded, ran, lept. I gasped, and he kissed me harder. His lips caressed mine, slowly burning. I'd never kissed before, it felt...so...unbelivably good. Shockwaves coarsed threw me. I swallowed, my throat felt thick. I made a mewling sound against my will. Pete pushed into me and held me closer.  
“Fuck, now I can't help it,” he groaned. His lips moved haistily over mine, aggressive and exited, I could practically taste it on him. We shouldn't be kissing. His lips moved so they opened my mouth slightly. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, then slid inside. I gasped trying to pull back, trying to find sanity. But he held me too close, my hands bound in the chains of the swing. The strange feeling welling up inside me frightened me. This was wrong, I was a good girl. I didn't do this sort of thing, I surely didn't do it with Pete. I tried finding the ground with my feet to push away. Pete growled, catching me and pulling me closer.  
“S-stop, we shouldn't,” I said but he silenced me with his lips. His strong arms wrapped around me, chaining me, cradling me.  
“Don't you like it?” he whispered sending shockwaves threw me. We continued to kiss, our bodies pressing close.  
“I-I...it's...wrong,” I murmured. His hand caressed my spine. 

“Why?” He growled then kissed my neck. 

“B-because....” But with the way he was making me feel I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to say that I liked it. I couldn't admit something like that.  
“Why?! Doesn't it feel good? You're so warm against me, so soft. It's driving me insane. I've wanted you for so long. I kept us apart, but why?” He murmured gazing into my eyes. He kissed me, tangling his tongue with mine quickly while he stared into me then worried my bottom lip between his teeth. I moaned, the sound unfamiliar and embarrassing. “Because I was told it was “wrong.” Even though both of us know we aren't actually related.” I panted my chest heaving against him. He kissed me again, softer.  
“Baby girl, nothing has felt so “right” in my entire life.” Tears spilled past my eyes. My heart thrumming in turmoil, I didn't attempt to understand it anymore. His hands slid up to clasp mine. “I've spent years dreaming about you, about how it would feel to have you in my arms, in my bed. Every thought in my head is filled with you. I love you and you're mine. The only other thing stopping me was worrying you wouldn't want me. But sweetheart, I can feel you against me, and I know you need me just as badly as I need you.” he growled and we kissed again. I moaned as he pressed against me and I felt something rub against my private place. I jolted when he hissed and pressed into me harder, thrusting his hips forward, grinding into me. I gasped, both because I was mortified to feel the wave of pleasure and to realize what I was feeling was his hard dick. That sent another bolt between my legs that were now trembling.  
“Stop!” I gasped and tried to push away. He leaned back an inch, his eyes cold. Like a defiant child he very slowly and purposefully rubbed himself over me. I bit my lip to contain my whimper. That was it, now I was pissed. I untangled my arms and shoved, getting away but landing on my butt.  
“(f/n)!” he hissed and moved the swing. 

“Don't!” I snapped, but started to bawl instead. “Don't touch me like that! N-not when you were fucking some slut an hour before! I'm not like those girls!” I whimpered. Anger and hurt roamed in his chocolate eyes.  
“You think that's all I want from you?!” He hissed. He stormed forward, reaching me and pushing me down into the grass. “Sweetheart, if all I wanted from you was a good fuck, I would have taken you a long time ago.” He pinned me under him and I struggled afraid. “No, baby girl I want all of you, all to myself. I'm not sharing, and now I could never stomach touching anyone but you. So if you're worried I would ever cheat on you, I can assure you, I'm going to be much more worried about you.” He said and kissed my neck. I whimpered again. “If you're worried about your inexperience don't be. I'm going to teach you everything. I plan on making love to you in every way possible.” His arm slid under my shoulders, cradling me and massaged there. He ran his nose over my shoulder blade and up my neck in a way that made it feel like he was saying 'I love you'. I whimpered.  
“Sweet little angel, you're so pure.” He murmured against my skin. “But I hear the heat in your blood calling out to me. I know you're going to be as sensual as me, maybe more. I can't wait stain your pretty wings and drag you down with me so you can't fly away.” He suckled my neck and all I could do was writhe beneath him. I finally stopped fighting him, instead seeking more of him against me. He nearly roared when my hips bucked up against his. He kissed my mouth again, aggressively. I made a dissatisfied sound when he pulled back.  
“(f/n), say it.” he growled. I panted under him. 

“Say what?” I gasped. He growled and tugged on my hair. “Oww! What?” I cried. 

“Tell me that you want me. Say you only want me, that you love me, only me. Promise that you're mine.” He growled. 

“I-I love you,” I whispered blushing. He kissed me. 

“Say it,” he growled. 

“I'm....yours. I only want to be with you.” his large hand caressed my face. 

“Say it,” He murmured, his eyes boring into mine, hips hovering over me. I blushed, and tried to swallow.  
“ I want you.” I whimpered looking away. He made a noise and captured my chin. Then he leaned in so I could only see his eyes.  
“Not good enough, look in my eyes when you talk to me (f/n).” His voice was a growl, a dark caress that sent shivers down my spine. I swallowed. I stared into his eyes, hoping whatever he found in mine wasn't too embarrassing.  
“I want you,” I whimpered pressing my heaving chest against him. “I've always only wanted you,”  
“Good girl,” He gasped before crushing himself against me. I let out whimpers and sighs against my will as we kissed again. He began to rhythmically grind himself against me, his hips sliding over mine as his hardness pressed into the inseam of my shorts. I started to writhe under him again.  
“P-Pete stop, it feels weird.” I whimpered against his lips. 

“What feels weird baby girl?” He purred running kisses over my neck. I blushed again. Why did he make me say everything? He knew I could barely talk normally, let alone about this stuff.  
“It.....just....I feel weird down there,” I whimpered. “I want to stop,” Though half of me did, the other didn't want it to. I wanted to feel more of it. I couldn't help myself, but at this point I was more than overwhelmed. His head raised so he was staring into my half lidded eyes again.  
“Down here?” He asked and a hand snaked between my legs and stroked me. I gasped and made another whimpering noise.  
“Pete!” I cried. 

“Mmmmm, your sweet little pussy?” He murmured running his fingers over it again. I jerked. “Is it aching baby girl? Do you not know what to do with yourself?” He growled sounding all to pleased.  
“Stop it! It's not funny!” I whimpered trying to pull away from him. He leaned back into me and kissed me more gently.  
“Have you ever been turned on before sweetheart?” He whispered. I blushed. I....I guess I didn't really know what that would feel like. “You've never touched yourself to feel good?” He whispered and stroked me again.  
“N-no!” I gasped. He groaned into my neck. 

“Fuck that makes me so hard,” He moaned into my neck. He kissed me there again. “It's alright sweetheart, let me show you everything. I want to show you pleasure, before you even understand what it is. I'll give all your firsts to you.” He growled his hand running down my stomach to rest on my hip. He slid under my shirt to pop open the button of my shorts. Panic flooded me.  
“Pete don't!” I cried terrified. 

“Shhhhhh,” he murmured running his lips over mine soothingly. “It's alright, as much as I want to, I'm not going to make love to you tonight.” He unzipped them but left them around my hips. “I just want to show you what you're feeling.....and maybe give you your first orgasm...” My chest continued to heave but I let him do what he wanted. His hand crept under my panties, brushing across the coarse curls there.  
“Ummmm!” I whimpered and caught his hand. 

“It's alright,” He murmured gently. “I'll never hurt you (f/n). I'd never do anything to hurt you.” I calmed down as he kissed me again, sweetly, and dropped his wrist. “That's it, everything's alright. Just new, baby girl, just new. I'll go slow.” I panted and watched him as his hand slipped deeper. I gasped and jolted as shockwaves rushed through me when he brushed something. He nuzzled my neck. “Just you little clit sweetheart,” He murmured. “Feels good when I touch it, doesn't it?” His rough finger gently petted the same spot and I sobbed. That, how had I never felt that before? I'd read dirty books and got a small hint of that feeling, but nothing like this. Was this what it was like to be aroused? I wiggled my hips as his finger circled, trying desperately not to cry out at the sensation.  
“Fuck I could come just listening to you,” He groaned. “I feel like I'm stroking myself instead of you,” As if in reply his hips bucked in the air, making me feel tense and....turned on. I whimpered and snuggled closer to him. He raised and kissed me for a moment, letting his tongue slip inside. I moaned, why did if feel so good? His tongue was hot, the taste foreign but pleasant.  
“Fuck I love the way you taste,” He gasped. “So sweet,” His hand moved against my....clit again, making me gasp but then he slipped lower. I made a dissatisfied sigh and he chuckled. Then I felt his finger slip in to a part of me I'd never touched. It felt, slick as he slid a finger in, odd, but good. Then I tensed, worrying I'd started. But Pete groaned wiggling it inside me then thrusting it in and out.  
“Shit, you're so fucking wet for me.” He moaned. “Every little thing makes me want to fuck you so hard.” I blushed.  
“W-wet?” I murmured before I could stop myself. Pete smiled. I moaned again as his fingers slipped out of my shorts. He brought his hand up, showing me two fingers, shiny with something sticky. But it wasn't red, it looked clear.  
“Your sweet little pussy made this. It get's wet when it wants me. It makes it easier for my dick to slip inside you. It's how I know you're ready for me.” I blushed. And suddenly after he showed me I realized how wet I did feel down there. I pressed my thighs together trying to ignore how I missed his hand there. He smiled into my neck. “Now every time you feel like this, you'll know how badly your sweet little pussy needs me inside.” He whispered dirtily. I shivered. He leaned back again, but brought his fingers up to inspect them. I watched, confused and excited.  
“I've always wondered what you would taste like,” He whispered then licked his fingers. I gasped.  
“Pete, don't do that, it's dirty!” I cried and grabbed his wrist. He groaned, his eyes closed and head leaned back, like I did when we ate steak.  
“Fuck, you even taste sweet down there,” He groaned. “Like a fucking unripened peach, even better than I imagined.” He slid the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them greedily. I whimpered and felt more wetness spill out between my legs. His eyes opened, hearing me and he stared into them, his eyes chocolate fire. Hoping he wouldn't notice I turned away and moved my hand down. I just wanted a little more relief, like he gave me. I gasped as his hand caught mine.  
“Ah, ah, ah,” He chided. “I didn't show you how good that feels so you can touch yourself.” I whimpered and he kissed me. “It's painful isn't it? Once you realize what you need, and how good it feels to be touched down there? You never want it to stop.” I whimpered, wishing his words didn't make me so hot.  
“Want me to make you feel good baby girl?” He whispered seductively. I paused then nodded, turned away. I could tell he was smiling. “You have to trust me though. I'm not going to stop this time until I make you come. No matter how much you struggle, I wont stop. Are you alright with that?” He said almost sweetly. My heart pounded, my pussy throbbed, my body ached, wanted.  
“Yes,” I whispered, surprised by the sound of my own voice. He smiled and leaned down, giving me a lingering kiss.  
“I love you (f/n),” he whispered and slipped his hand back into my shorts. I moaned as he started to play with my clit. He eagerly swallowed any sounds I made. “Spread you legs so I can touch you better.” He whispered. I whimpered and he used his arm to part them, settling his knee to keep them that way. I tried not to sob as he flicked and rubbed that magical little part of me I never knew was there. He pressed down hard, then brushed lightly. I writhed under him, panting crazily as my heart pounded louder and harder than it ever had. I squirmed, trying to get away, trying to get closer. I was falling into madness. It was too much, and then not enough.  
“Pete!” I whimpered opening my eyes. I finally looked up at him, and saw he was smiling, but he was also panting heavily. He was sweating, his hips jerking every now and then, but he was fixated on me.  
“You like that baby girl? Does it feel good to have my fingers on you?” He panted. “God knows it feels good to touch you.” One of his fingers slipped down and entered me. I gasped, the sensation still so new.  
“Think about me when I do this,” He growled. “Think about me inside you. Imagine my finger is my cock, thrusting in and out.” He began to thrust his finger in and out of me. I whimpered, my hips jerking up. “Shit, yes, that' s it. Just like that. Fuck yourself on my fingers sweetheart.” I couldn't do that. I could only tremble under him, trying to remember to breathe every so often. “You're so tight,” He groaned. “So small, I can barely fit my finger inside.” He started to slip another into me, pain jolted through me.  
“No!” I gasped. “That hurts!” He quickly moved his finger back to my clit and I relaxed. He kissed me gently.  
“Sorry baby girl, I got too excited and forgot. You still have your hymen. Just one finger will have to satisfy you.” He kissed my neck and I couldn't even remember the momentary pain. He started to rub my clit faster. His finger wiggled and jerked inside me. I couldn't control my gasps anymore. Something strange was happening to me. I felt a pressure building up inside, too intense, too much.  
“Pete! No, stop I can't! It feels weird, I can't!” I sobbed. He started to go even faster, panting like me with a wild look on his face. His whole body moved with his hands now. “Pete!” I cried and grabbed his wrist.  
“It's alright baby girl, let it happen. Let me push you over the edge.” He growled pressing against me. I closed my eyes and tossed my head back. He grabbed the back of my neck with his free hand and tilted it back up. “No, look me in the eye. I want to see you when you come for me the first time. I want to see the look you get when you realize that you're mine.” I sobbed tears running down my face. The pressure was too much, I couldn't take it. But it felt good, so good. And then I shattered.  
“Ahhh-AH-AHHHHHhhuuuunn-” I cried out, nearly screaming as the most intense and indescribable sensation crushed me. Pete's lips crashed against mine, swallowing the noise I made as I thrashed. It was like being hit by a golden tidal wave, pulsing with electricity. It was warm, violent, powerful as it hit me, giving me the oddest sensation of being sweetly crushed then tossed into a chaotic swell of churning waters. I didn't know which way was up, where I was, who I was. For a brief blissful moment I was nothing. I panted, my heart racing so fast I was sure it would burst. The swells began to calm and lower, till they swayed around me. Still heavy but I could tell where I was again. I clung to Pete, my arms wrapped tightly around him, my hands knotted in his wonderful long black hair. I trembled, my body pulsing as he continued to stroke me, slowly and softly. I jerked, the sensation suddenly to much. He chuckled and stopped.  
“Fuck you squeezed my finger so hard I wasn't sure you'd give it back,” he murmured darkly as he nuzzled my neck. He trembled. “That was the most erotic thing I've ever seen. I almost came and you never even touched me.” He panted, cradling me and laid in the grass beside me. Reluctantly he pulled his hand from my shorts again. He zipped them back up, licking his lips. He still panted heavily, his eyes still lustful and wanting. I looked down at his swelled crotch nervously. If he'd made me....come...then should I do the same for him. His hand slipped down rubbing himself through his black jeans. “Fuck I'm so hard I cant take it,” He growled. He sat up. His hand started to unfasten his jeans. I watched him shocked and fascinated. Without hesitation he let his hard cock spring free into the night air with a hiss.  
“Shit I don't think I've ever been this hard.” He moaned as he grabbed himself at the base. He let out a shuddering breath as his hand slid up pausing at the head to stroke it with his thumb then went back down. He started letting out more sexy sounds that had me feeling needy again. He looked up at me and our eyes met. His hips jerked and he let out a gasp. He started to go faster. I blushed and looked away.  
“No, watch me sweetheart. I want you to watch me stroke myself to you.” He demanded. I looked back wondering why something so lewd made me feel good. He groaned, obviously turned on when I watched him. I looked closer and saw something leak out of the tip. He moaned again, panting. I looked at him wanting and needing me. I squirmed and licked my swollen lips.  
“D-do you....” I whispered loosing confidence before I could finish. 

“Do I what baby girl? Think about you every time? Yes, it always feels better when I imagine myself inside you.” I blushed again, and looked at the ground. I swallowed.  
“No...do you want me to.......can I touch you?” I asked looking up at him. His face went blank, then clenched slightly. He froze, not even breathing. For a moment I panicked, wondering if I'd said something wrong. Then he let out a gasping breath.  
“Fuck, do you know how close I just came to embarrassing myself?” he hissed. “You don't even realize how sexy you are. Or how hot every little thing you do makes me. Somehow that makes me want you even more.” I blushed and bit my lip. There was a moment of silence. “Come here,” He murmured reaching out to me. I obeyed and took his hand. He pulled me so I was sitting beside him, pressed into his side. He kissed the side of my head and pulled me closer.  
“Touch me however you want baby girl.” He whispered. I looked at the intimidating thing sticking up between his legs.  
“I-I'm not sure how....” I whispered afraid I would do something wrong and it wouldn't make him feel good. After all I wasn't like those experienced girls. I didn't know anything about this sort of thing. This was the first time I even saw a man's penis outside of a sex ed book. He nuzzled my neck soothingly.  
“It's alright,” He said holding my hand. “Anything you do will make me feel better than I ever have.” I let a breath of air out. Tears swelled behind my lids. He loved me so much it was painful. I wanted to give back. “Want me to show you?” He whispered. I nodded and he moved my hand to his lap. “Wrap your hand around it, you don't have to be gentle.” He whispered closing my hand around him. He panted heavily as I did so. “Now just stroke me however you want,” He said and let his hand slide away. I slid my hand up tentatively the first time. He let out a hiss, drawing closer to me. I stopped then let my hand slip back down slowly. “Fuck baby girl, don't tease me.” he groaned and I felt him tremble. That's right, I remembered how good it had felt when he touched me faster. Would he feel the same way? I went up faster this time and squeezed him a little harder. I felt him let out a puff of air against my hair. I started stroking faster, seeing how he would like it. He let out a small cry and began to groan. He'd changed the tempo with me hadn't he? Maybe he liked that too? Oh, and the pressure. I let my hand slow a bit then squeezed hard and I pulled up slowly and circled the head with my thumb like he had. He howled, his hips jerking and hand squeezing my shoulder.  
“(f/n), please don't stop.” He panted into my ear. “Please don't ever stop,” I continued, going faster again but squeezing him tighter. He quivered and moaned. I twisted my wrist as I stroked and he gasped. I felt his dick get even harder. He ran his tongue over my ear. “I want to make you come again,” He growled and slid a hand between my legs I whimpered. I was already throbbing again. He quickly slid his hand under my panties and stroked my clit fast and hard. I already felt close again. Ready to burst like he must be. So frustrated, I could feel it. So I gave him what I assumed both of us wanted. I stroked him faster and faster, squeezing as tight as I could while I imagined him inside me. His tongue darted inside of my ear, flicking wildly. His fingers flicked against my clit, rougher and faster than before.  
“Yes baby girl! Yes, yes, YES! Fuck, Please! Faster, faster, stroke me, ugh! I'm gonna fucking come! Shit you're gonna make me COME!” He panted. My pulse raced as we both pleasured each other as fast as we could needing that wonderful feeling so badly. I don't think either of us would stop if our parents just walked out into the back yard. His hips bucked up and down, as he tried to fuck my hand. I stroked as fast as I could, needing him to send me back over the edge and wanting him to come with this time. “I can't-FUCK I can't hold it!” He howled and I cried out as I felt the tidal wave hit me again. I felt something rush through him as I held him, and he burst, roaring as he finally reached orgasm. I felt it as his cum squirted out, making my own orgasm more intense. I cried out and shivered as I tried to stay sitting. I used Pete for support, leaning against him heavily. He nearly crushed me against him, making pained little sounds that sent shivers up my spine. Very slowly I let go of him, but gasped when he grabbed my hand.  
“No, not yet.” he whispered. “I want to feel you hold me a little longer,” I held him until his dick slowly got soft. He whimpered and reluctantly let go. “Fuck, I didn't think you would stroke me like that.” He murmured dreamily into my hair. “At least not so soon, I thought you'd be too shy.”  
“Y-you did it to me!........so...I just wanted you to feel good too.” I murmured. He pulled back smiling at me, warmly, and as I blushed I realized lovingly. He took each of my shoulders and brought me close, his face just an inch or two from mine.  
“I love you,” He said with the most content look I'd ever seen on his face. “I'm never going to let another man touch you or realize how perfect you are. I don't care what I have to do, I wont let you go. I won't let anyone else have you.” More tears spilled down from my eyes as I trembled in his arms. I wanted him to kiss me again. Then after a moment I realized he was waiting for me to kiss him. I bit the inside of my lip then leaned in the inch to press my lips to his. The moment they touched he pushed forward and crushed me to him. We'd just made a pact together. I was smart enough to understand that. Though I hadn't said anything, I knew he'd made it so that I didn't have to. Pete had always seemed to understand me, even when I frustrated him. He tangled his fists in my hair, sending both of us gasping and pressing closer. The neighbor's dog began to bark next door and suddenly I could hear the world around us again. Pete Nuzzled the side of my neck as I glanced around, then nipped my ear. I jolted and he chuckled.  
“Let's go inside,” He whispered. He stood pulling me with him and led me inside. We continued down the hallway and into my room. “I have to get the stench of slut out before I take you in my room,” He growled and I trembled.  
“But, even though my room's a disaster....” I murmured. 

“Don't care,” He said simply and plopped down onto my bed. He pulled me down onto him with a tug and I let out a surprised cry. He laughed lowly and kissed my neck. Then he breathed in deeply and groaned. “Because this whole room smells like you,”  
“Shut up,” I murmured pulling back and blushing. He chuckled again. 

“You want to go to sleep yet?” He asked smirking at me. I pouted and shook my head. He laughed again and started the Xbox in my room. He put on my favorite call of duty and got the second controller from his room. We played for a couple hours till I began to yawn and he actually started getting more points than me. Then he turned it off and made me strip down. I took out a soft tank top and boxers though I preferred just sleeping in underwear. But I was still way to embarrassed to show him so much skin.  
“why can't you go change in your room?” I asked standing turned away from him as I waited to put on mine.  
“Because I just need to strip down. And I find it much more entertaining to watch you undress.” He growled seductively. I blushed for the millionth time.  
“You could at least turn around,” I grumbled but knew he wouldn't. Instead I very quickly removed my t shirt and bra and slipped on my tank. As I moved to my shorts I realized how gross and sticky my underwear felt. Fuck, I didn't want to sleep in this but I didn't want him to see my bare ass either! Maybe I could pretend I didn't care.  
“Did you ever get my t-shirt back from her?” I growled, letting him know I was actually mad about it. I pulled out a new pair of underwear. I looked back at him, giving him a pointed glare. He actually blushed and averted his eyes. I took the chance to rip my bottoms off and slide the new ones on.  
“You noticed that huh?” He grumbled. “Yeah I threw it in the wash because...it kind of lost your sent.” For some reason his words had me thinking. Now I remembered, I'd worn that shirt but never saw it come back in the wash. I'd looked for it a couple times when I wanted to wear it but I'd never found it.  
“What were you doing with it?” I asked folding my tank top over the boxers. Pete actually blushed and looked away.  
“Well, I.... I only think of you when I would have sex with other girls. And when she dyed her hair sort of like yours well...it kind of helped me along with my fantasy.” He said trying to be nonchalant. I blushed, not expecting him to say it, but I'd already figured that was why she'd had it.  
“Well were did you find it? I've been looking for it for the last two weeks.” I said turning to look at him. My eyes widened as Pete turned completely red. The look of being caught red handed plastered obviously on his face.  
“I....didn't think you would miss it so much since it wasn't your favorite.” He murmured looking away.  
“You had it the whole time?” I asked confused. “What were you doing with it?” An odd smile crossed his face and he swallowed.  
“Well....guys have needs you know.....” He murmured. I looked at him confused. “And... when I could smell you while I....well...” I turned red finally understanding what he was getting at.  
“You used my t-shirt to masturbate?” I whimpered mortified. 

“Yeah,” He said glancing up at me, his face still red but looking like it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. I swallowed as I put a hand over my face trying not to imagine it. But I did. I saw Pete laid out across his bed, my shirt fisted in his hand as he held it to his face and breathed in deeply, gripping his dick like I watched him do in the yard. I quickly turned around so he couldn't see my face. I turned so red I thought I might die. But it also sent my heart racing and blood heating, which I was realizing meant I was kind of turned on. Now that I thought about it, I'd never really understood what this feeling was...until Pete. But now that I thought back...crap...I got aroused a lot. That's embarrassing. Does everyone get turned on this much?  
“(f/n),” he whispered behind me and gently brushed his hand over the one held at my side. I didn't startle since I'd heard him get up from the bed. I stayed still as he slowly wrapped himself around me. It felt comforting, but so much more than that. I felt so much joy as he cradled me gently against his body. He tucked my head under his chin and intertwined his fingers at my waist. His skin grazed mine, sparking both excitement and a sense of being connected. I realized with a painful start that this was really the first time I'd truly felt love. Aside from what He'd shown me in the backyard. Tears stung behind my lids as I tried to make sense of everything. So much had happened in just the last few hours. Was this real? Did he really care? Or was I another plaything? Was this another joke to torment me?  
“(f/n), you're trembling. What's wrong?” Pete asked and I could hear the genuine fear in his voice.  
“I just,” I began but my voice wavered and broke. Tears dampened my cheeks. I didn't want to cry.  
“(f/n)?” he said squeezing me tighter. 

“Do you really love me?” I whimpered and could feel my whole body shaking. 

“What? He gasped startled and turned me around to face him. I fiercely wiped at the tears which refused to stop. He looked mortified then hurt.  
“If this is another one of your jokes, it's just-” I sobbed and gasped. “It's so cruel! I'm not some plaything! I feel! Just because I keep everything bottled up doesn't mean I don't feel everything everyone else does! Don't make me love you if you don't mean it!”  
“Why would you think I would do that to you?!” He yelled back gripping my arms and shaking me. “Why would you think I don't love you?!”  
“BECAUSE NO ONE EVER HAS!” I screamed. I sobbed uncontrollably, as I felt the pain of admitting something I never wanted to think about it. “No one. Not in any way. No one touches me, no one treats me like they love me. People might talk to me or call me their friend, but they don't mean it. They all think I'm cold, I'm not cold! I'M LONELY! I'm a human being and no one touches me! Do you know how PAINFUL THAT IS? I'm surrounded by people that want nothing to do with me. I want to be loved and touched but pretend I don't so I don't have to admit that everyone rejects me! So don't play with me and let me feel this if you're just going to take it back! JUST DON'T!” I sobbed tears and snot running down my face. The arms that held me trembled and when I looked up his eyes were misty. He pulled me closer and leaned in.  
“DON'T!” I screamed and tried to shove him away. But he didn't listen, yanking me against him. “DON'T!” I screamed beating my fists against him. He crushed his lips against mine, removing the space between us, and pinned me against the dresser. I continued to scream, though it was muffled by his mouth and yanked his hair. He ignored me, save for an annoyed grunt. He kissed and kissed me through all my abuse as I fought him off. Till finally I lost my strength and only cried, clutching his shirt and trembling. Finally he stopped kissing me but tucked me against his chest.  
“I'm sorry,” He whispered and I heard his voice shake. “I'm sorry I never saw how much pain you were in.” He murmured into my hair. I sobbed again, but wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. “I'm sorry,” I clutched him like I always wanted to do. Needing someone to be my anchor. To trust, to touch. I always need him.  
“I love you so much,” He said but his voice broke. “I've loved you for a long time, you need to know that. I may not be able to give you that storybook love. In fact I know I can't. But that isn't because I don't love you. I love you more than I'm sure it's healthy for a person to love someone. But I'm not perfect. In fact I'm a grade A fuck up (f/n). I can't say I wont ever hurt you, but it won't ever be on purpose. I'm not a gentleman and I don't have good self control. I'm going to try to get into your pants as frequently as possible, wherever, whenever. But I will never cheat on you. And you're right, I don't understand you most of the time. But that doesn't mean I don't want to, and it doesn't mean I'm not trying.” He whispered and stroked my hair as I sobbed softly. “We'll scream at each other daily, and I'll probably make you cry a lot. We won't be able to have a normal relationship, in fact we probably won't be able to tell anyone, and we'll have to pretend we don't care about each other. I won't be able to hold you in public. You won't be able to tell your friends about any of your firsts. In fact I'll make you hide so much that should make you feel normal and confident. But I'll give you my heart. I'll touch you till you lock me out of your room so you can get some sleep. I'll write you love songs I'll be to embarrassed to show you. I'll give you so much attention it will feel like you're being crushed. I'll make you cum so many times you won't know how to get through an hour without having an orgasm. I won't ever choose someone over you. I'll always be there, fighting, kissing, teasing, and loving you.” I sobbed, his words sounding to perfect to be true. I'd been alone for so long. Thinking I would always be. Thinking I would never get to have this. “So please forgive me.” He whispered. “Choose me,” I continued to sob, trying to answer. He smiled wiping the tears from my face. “You're beautiful right now,” He whispered.  
“S-shut up,” I snapped and he laughed. “Ass,” He kissed my forehead and once again leaned down.  
“I mean it,” He said. My heart ached. I trusted him. 

“Don't break me,” I whispered. He kissed me with fierceness in his eyes. Silently promising. 

“Don't ever try to leave me, or I'll be the one who's broken.” He said. “Weather you realize it yet or not, you're stronger than me. Don't forget I do have a heart.” He said and laid my hand over it. It thumped even faster than mine. “It can be broken just as easily,”  
“Pete,” I whispered feeling his vulnerability so clearly. We kissed, heatedly, slowly, openly. Both us were raw and open. He lifted me and I gasped as he carried me back to the bed. I'd rarely been picked up. Certainly not like this, but it had always been Pete. Although before he had always complained that I was too heavy.  
“I thought I was too heavy to carry,” I grumbled. He chuckled and nuzzled my neck as he laid me in the bed.  
“Don't you know boys always tease the girls they like?” He whispered seductively in my ear. “We never want to admit how we feel, especially when we're worried she doesn't feel the same. So we bully instead. That way we can still touch, but don't have to admit anything.”  
“I thought only little boys did that,”I growled half sarcastically. 

“Mmmmmmm, you'd be surprized.” he murmured ignoring my little jab, instead paying close attention to the lines of my neck. His lips skimmed over my pulse, running from my ear down to my throat. He laid a kiss on my collar bone then skimmed down so he was just above the swell of my breast. He laid a particularly sweet kiss over my heart then laid his head there. He sighed contentedly and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. I looked down to watch him, his eyes were closed as if trying to sleep, making him look childish. His Dark hair tickled against my skin, though it felt softer than I expected. I looked at his face, memorizing the arch of his dark brows, the distinct smile lines around his mouth, the way his lips curved. I wove my fingers through his hair, stroking gently. Just wanting to feel. He hummed against my chest, squeezing me tighter and arched his head into my palm. I smiled and continued to pet him, tussling his hair in my hand. He continued his human version of purring.  
“What are you doing?” I whispered. 

“Listening to your heart,” He murmured against my skin, sending a shiver through me. He smiled. “It's beating faster now,” His eyes opened slowly but gazed off at nothing. “I've never felt like this before.” He whispered. “I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like I'm constantly doing something wrong. I have to idea how to act around you. I just want to touch you everywhere, constantly. I just need to feel you against me.” he said watching my chest as it rose with each breath. He looked up at me and I smiled softly, stroking his hair again. He smiled and as he raised himself slightly, began kissing down my chest. Fire tingled through my nerves again as my blood heated. I sighed contentedly.  
“You know I haven't touched you here yet,” He growled and I could hear the hint of mischievousness in his voice. I hummed hoping whatever he was about to do wouldn't be as mind blowing as what he already had. Please let him have mercy on me. His grin widened, reminding me of the Cheshire cat. It seemed fitting for some reason. I was feeling more and more like Alice, falling farther and farther down. Getting so lost in wonderland, so foreign, dangerous and amazing as I tip toed about. A smarter girl would stop, run back to the world she came from. Take time to stop and figure things out, thinking twice before downing a bottle or stuffing a small cake into her mouth. But I couldn't seem to do anything but stumble after him, tripping and tumbling, letting anything he gave me slip past my lips without question. His hand snaked underneath my tank top.  
“You don't really sleep with this on,” He murmured. “Do you?” I trembled as his sadistic side began to leak through again. As siblings it had only been annoying and troublesome, but now it had gotten.... terrifyingly erotic.  
“How would you know what I sleep in?” I asked trying to push his hands away but knowing I would like the way they felt on me.  
“You think I've never noticed your naked shoulders peeking out from under the covers when you sleep? Baby girl I've been dieing to find out just how little you wear to bed, though soon enough it won't be anything at all.” His hand slid up to capture my breast. I let out a sigh as I felt someone touch me there for the first time. It sent more jolts through my body. His thumb brushed over my nipple and I started to squirm.  
“Pete,” I whined and tried pushing him. He wasn't having any of that and used his other hand to lift my tank top up over my head.  
“I just want to taste you,” He murmured smirking As the garment was tossed across the room I turned red. No one had ever seen my boobs before. I'd never seen another girls either, I wasn't sure if mine were really nice or not. I quickly covered myself, worrying they would look strange. Pete growled and after a bit of wrestling, managed to pry my arms away. At least it was fairly dark in the room so he shouldn't be able to see them with much detail. He cupped each in his hand, his thumbs posed above the dusky pink nipples. Then they brushed over them, as he began to circle them with his thumbs.  
“You're so fucking beautiful,” he growled. “I tried to picture what they would look like, how they would feel in my hands, but this is so much better.” I shivered as he carefully molded them and massaged them in his palms. “You try to hide these beauties under those loose t shirts. It's too bad, they've grown to big to hide you know.” He murmured kissing in between them. “But I don't mind, I don't want other guys to know. They've never seen you like this, spread out under me. Nothing but pale curves and soft skin that burns like fire.” I panted closing my eyes and gripping his hair as he continued to kiss my chest. “All of it mine,” He said then I gasped as his lips closed around my nipple. I made more sounds, tugging at his hair and arching my breast into his mouth. He growled in approval, sucking, while he teased my nipple with his tongue and teeth. I sobbed, clutching him to me while shockwaves corsed through my body. I tossed and turned, stuck underneath him as I writhed in pain and pleasure, tugging at his hair as I panted embarrassingly. He groaned, the vibrations making me whimper. He sucked and teased, and licked, appriciatively, as if he was enjoying something sweet and addicting. The tightening in my lower area was quickly becoming too much to ignore. I wanted, I needed.  
“Pete,” I whimpered trying not to buck and grind my hips into any part of him I could touch. His hand roamed up and down my sides, caressing and driving me crazy. I needed him to touch me where he had before. I needed the tension that was coiling in my belly to be released like he had done earlier. His eyes rolled up to look into mine, his gaze hot and all but innocent. He gave my other nipple another kiss then eased back, ceasing the wonderful torture. He leaned up to kiss my lips. I met them willingly. Knowing I probably didn't have any skills yet, but hoping he would feel what I did when we kissed. I couldn't help it, or stop it as our hips started to move together. I merely groaned and whimpered. I felt his hardness start to press into my incessant heat as he got more aggressive.  
“Shit,” He hissed as we gasped and his mouth moved to my neck. My nails dug into his back as he gave a enthused thrust that pushed me down into the mattress. “God baby girl it's so good. Fuck, I'm trying to hold back but, AH! Shit, the way you feel. I'm so fucking hard again. Ahhhhhh, Fuck everything in me is telling me to rip the rest of your clothes off and Fuck you so good until neither of us can walk. Ugh! God, fucking ahhhh! I want to be inside of you. So bad, fuck. It's driving me insane. God I can feel how hot and wet you are for me, how eager your hips are. Arrrghhhhh! God I feel like my dick's going to implode if I don't make love to you right now. Shit. Ahhhh! The noises you're making! Fuck! Please! Fucking A! Ughhhhh! Please baby girl, I can't take it!” He moaned and howled thrusting and groping and licking with a strained look on his face. I had to say no. We couldn't have sex. No, I wasn't ready for sex yet. But god did my body hate me for it. I was wound tighter than a clock and was starting to get desperate for any kind of friction or release.  
“N-no sex,” I whimpered wondering if we should go take separate cold showers. He growled frustrated but nuzzled my neck.  
“You don't want me inside you?” he whispered in my ear. “You don't want to feel me against you?” I sobbed as he rubbed himself between my willingly spread legs.  
“I, ah! Yes, but-”I gasped as he yanked my legs up and grabbed my boxers. 

“P-pete! No! I-”

“It's alright I'm going to leave your panties on. But you're going to feel me there. Think about me going deeper, like my fingers did only better. Think about us having sex, how my hands feel on you.” he panted hurriedly. My boxers were thrown and he yanked my legs around him. His hardness pressed into me and I gasped. My panties streched but kept him from penetrating. His hips began pumping earnestly, as if he were trying to break past them or rip them open. I sobbed at the sensation as I wrapped my legs around him.  
“Move your hips sweetheart,” He murmured. “Shit, yeah, like that. But a little faster, yeah, harder, shit.” I kept sobbing and gasping as the sensations took hold of me. I thrusted with him, unable to think about what I was doing, only how good it felt. I watched him as he loomed over me, thrusting like an animal. His eyes wild and needy, his grip on me too tight, revealing he was as mad as I had become. He growled and hissed, cursing at the thin black satin veil separating us, stopping him from slipping into me and taking my virginity. Tears streamed down my face, as I fought the wonderful tortuous sensations of feeling and watching him. I was so aroused, so wet, so frustrated, I needed to come. But my body wouldn't, it only grew hotter, more intense, and I grew more desperate. I watched him, looking at the obvious motions he was making, it looked like we were having sex. I felt my muscles clench and closed my eyes as another wave of pleasure washed over me. Yes, fuck. His dick, oh shit it felt so good. God I couldn't believe myself. But I wanted it.  
“Peeete!” I sobbed under him, running my nails down his back as I clutched at him. I didn't know what to do. I could only beg for him to make it stop. The bed creaked and shook as he put all his weight into thrusting against me. He panted gripping my hips, with the most strained look on his face.  
“Pete, harder!” I gasped, hoping that's what I needed. His eyes widened as he quickly sucked in a breath, rising to his knees.  
“Fuck, baby girl,” He hissed. “Fuck me good. Sweetheart. Thrust your sweet little pussy against my dick till you come.” He yanked my hips to him and thrusted against me, fast and hard, shaking the whole bed as I moaned and sobbed. “You like that baby girl?” He gasped. “You like feeling my hard dick against you? You love watching me trying to hump the life out of your sweet little pussy?”  
“YES!” I cried “Please! Ahhh!-” He thrusted hard. 

“You want me inside you? You want me to fuck you so good, till you scream? Say it baby girl! Say how badly you want me! How much you need me to make you cum! Say it! Ahhhhnnn!”  
“Fuck me! Please, ahhhhh! Please! Peeettee!” I sobbed thrusting back. I was so close I I couldn't.  
“Come. Come with me in you. Cum all over my dick baby girl, it's right there.” I bit my lip then cried out as I came hard, loving the way he thrusted against me. He bucked hard twice more, cursing, then nearly crushed me against him, shoving himself into me as far as my panties would let him. Then he came, howling my name, I hoped none of the neighbors could hear him. I panted clutching at him loosely as he slumped against me, spent. I wiggled, trying to get him to lean to the side. He sighed and shivered, then quickly rolled over. I leaned the other way but was quickly grabbed by a rude arm.  
“Where do you think you're going?” He asked as he pulled me against his chest. I blushed.  
“I'm sleeping?” I said as I listened to his heart. 

“You can do that right here. Go to sleep,” He growled. For a moment I was mad, thinking he was being an ass. Then I realized that that was his way of saying he wanted to hold me. I cuddled under his chin instead and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hummed happily again, one hand twining in my hair, the other possessively around my waist.  
“I love you (f/n),” He whispered into my hair. I blushed as my heart pounded. 

“I love you Pete,” I whispered, then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched her face as she slept. She'd always looked like an angel. I skimmed my hand over her innocently flushed cheek, needing to convince myself this was all real for the hundredth time. My heart still pounded and my dick twitched, already craving another round with her. Her pretty pink lips were swollen and red from my ravaging, looking irresistibly tempting. I squeezed her closer. She loved me. She was mine. Joy coursed through me again, like an adrenaline rush to my brain and junk. I'd never imagined this night would ever happen. Just touching her, tasting her on my fingertips had been my rapture. She was heaven. Her love was bliss, a sweet reflection, a new chance, hope, the whisper of god.   
I kissed the top of her head, her pale hair soft against my lips. I'd nearly lost it earlier. I'd wanted so badly to make love to her. To make her mine forever and feel her accept me, all of me. Watching her under me writhing and so willing had nearly been my undoing. I'd never come that hard before. All my fantasies right there, moaning wet and ready underneath me. But I couldn't. I needed to ease her into it a bit more. I kissed her, my mouth moving over the sweet hotness of her plump lips. The more I took the more I wanted. I was greedy now. I kissed down her neck to her collar bone. I couldn't stop my tongue from darting out to taste the salt on her skin. A low growl built in my chest. She sighed softly in her sleep. I ran my hands over her beautiful large flushed breasts. God I couldn't stop staring at them. So perfect, so full and pale with pretty little pink nipples just begging to be kissed. I leaned over and did just that, letting my lips slip around her hard little bud. She Whimpered audibly in her sleep, turning as her body began to react to me. I smiled and watched her though she didn't wake. I took her face gently in my palm and kissed her again. My (f/n), my sweet beautiful pale angel. Mine. All mine. My lover. My heart warmed and ached thinking of her. I laid my head back against the pillow as I watched her. She needed her rest.   
The next couple of days went by rather blissfully. I gave pushing her sexually a break, instead putting all my efforts into deepening our emotional bonds. Though I wanted more than anything to be one with her, I had to admit I was happy enough just to be able to hold her. I'd never been able to be like that with anyone before. But just being around her soothed my pain in a way nothing else could. I cherished her innocence and the cute way she got shy and self conscious. She would still blush when I wrapped my arms around her, or when my hands would explore her smooth hot skin, even resisting a bit. Somehow all of it only egged me on more. She was currently softly squirming embarrassed on my lap as we watched a movie in our darkened living room. Honestly I hadn't really intended to pay any attention to it in the first place. I smirked as I watched the torn and confused emotions play across her face that she didn't realize I could see. I hadn't touched her all day, save for a few chaste kisses. And in the two nights since our first dry humping encounter I made sure I always stopped myself before it got out of hand. I hadn't made her come since that night, and though it killed me, neither had I. Both of us were frustrated and pent up. This is what I needed though. I'd learned enough that she was more willing the hornier she was. Now I could see how frustrated she'd become. I'd cut her off right after I'd showed her what pleasure was. I don't think I'd come out of my room for at least a week and a half after I first learned to jack off. Her face was flushed bright red, a look of embarrassment, disappointment, and slight frustration on her face. She squirmed more, rubbing her thighs together and I licked my lips as I watched her arousal rise. I placed my hand on her hip and grinned as I heard her bite back a whimper. She was so close to her breaking point. But I kept my hand chaste not even slipping into the band of her panties. She looked down at it, disappointment written honestly across her face. Her cute face tugged at my heart as I held back. She was so close to breaking. I averted my eyes as she looked back at me and pretended not to notice.   
“.........ah....Pete....” She whispered sheepishly. 

“Hmmmmm?” She squirmed again. 

“W-we don't have to watch the movie....” She murmured and I smiled inwardly at her way of being quietly bold.   
“What's wrong? Didn't you want to watch it?” I asked feigning ignorance. She blushed more and swallowed looking away.   
“.....I...it's...not that....I just....mmmmm...” She said turning redder with that adorable embarrassed, distressed look on her face. She turned away and wiggled more on my lap. I waited, nearly a minute before I decided I'd teased her enough. I quickly and smoothly slipped my hand on her waist under her panties and over her damp folds. She gasped, her whole body jerking at the sudden touch she'd been craving all night.   
“You just thought this would be a lot more fun, right baby girl?” I whispered seductively in her ear. She didn't even try to hold back her wanton moan as I began to pet her. I growled, my cock twitching as I became fully erect. I teased her clit, stroking, circling, and flicking with my thumb as I slipped my middle finger inside of her tight little pussy. She whimpered, her legs spreading to welcome me there. My breathing accelerated, and I knew I was going to have to fight hard to contain my arousal. I was already so hard for her, everything she did made me so hot. I gripped her waist with my other hand and began to stir her as I flicked her clit. She bit her lip, whimpering and gasping, her eyes squeezed shut. I shifted our positions so my hard on was nestled against her back and my knees were in between hers spreading her open even farther for me. I leaned forward and licked her neck, earning a sweet moan from her that set fire to my cock.   
“Is this what you were trying to ask me for baby girl?” I whispered into her ear. She whimpered again and I kissed her neck, earnestly sucking. I moved my hand up from her waist and under her bra to tease her nipple.   
“AhhhhHHHHaa, Pete!” She moaned. I growled biting on to her neck and resisted the urge to rip off her clothes and fuck her good and hard right here on the couch. She began moving her hips, fast and jerky, already getting close.   
“Fuck you're flooding,” I growled in her ear. “How long were you thinking about sex before you tried asking me to touch you?”   
“Mmmmmm?!”

“I wonder just what you were thinking about. Maybe my fingers inside you, petting you, pinching your cute stiff nipples?” She made a noise between a whimper and a moan that made me feel oh so close. “Or I wonder if you thought about me finally being inside of you, making you feel even better than the other night.” I groaned. She dripped over my fingers and moaned. I rubbed my erection against her sweet little ass.   
“You need to come baby girl?” I asked bucking my hips up. 

“YES!” she sobbed. “Please, Pete, please!”

“Gonna let me do what I want?” I asked

“Yes!”

My cock throbbed and I started to buck up against her. The sweet friction and her voice already had me going. Fuck I needed to calm down before I embarrassed myself. I bushed back her soft hair, just the familiar soft feeling of her golden locks sending shivers down my spine. Bringing the reality I still hadn’t gotten used to right back. (f/n) was letting me touch her. I bucked up hard, thrusting my finger deep inside her. She cried out, bucking back against me. I was fingering (f/n) on the couch. She let me fuck her with my fingers. I kissed her neck, sucking and biting roughly. I wanted to do everything with her. I would never be satisfied. I would always need more of her. I growled lowly.   
“Be my good girl and lay on your back for your big brother, spread those pretty legs so I can make you come.” I growled in her ear and she tossed her head back moaning. I felt her clench around my finger. I kissed her pretty mouth, so hot and soft till we were both moaning, then let go of her so she could move. She hesitated for a moment but then slowly rolled off of me and onto the couch just like I told her. I smirked at her, licking my lips as my heart throbbed. Fuck she was too perfect. So fucking sexy and innocent, she had my desire spiking. I crawled over her, settling between her thighs and kissed her again, she tasted so good. She giggled a little then sighed as I moved back to her neck. I slowly thrust between her thighs, making both of us groan.   
“I-mmmm….I love you Pete.” She whispered and I shuddered. My heart clenched again. I pulled her closer to me.   
“Love you so much baby girl,” I growled nipping her ear. “Gonna make you feel so fucking good,” I did love her, so much.   
I leaned back, sliding back down to her hips. She looked at me, blushing and confused. I smirked as I took off her panties.   
“P-Pete!” she cried embarrassed. I tisked at her as I slowly moved her legs up over my shoulders.   
“You said you were going to going to let me do what I want. It’ll feel good, so, so, good. Trust me baby.” I whispered to her. She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth then nodded slowly. I smiled then bent down and kissed her clit. She keened, fisting her small hands in my hair. I groaned, loving the slightly rough sensation it caused against my scalp.   
“Such a pretty little pussy you have. Flushed all pink and so wet for me, can’t wait to lick up all your sweet cum.” I said quickly diving right in, licking a line up her slit.   
“Fuck!” she hissed, already bucking her hips. I sucked at her clit, then thrust my tongue between her pretty little lips.  
“Taste so fucking good baby girl,” I groaned. “Want my fingers in you?”

“Yeah!” she cried arching into my mouth. “Yeah please!”   
I smirked thrusting back into her tight little cunt, and suckling and licking her clit. I curled my finger in her. Come on, it’s gotta be right there. Right…  
“AHHHHHHHFUCK!” she hissed. There. “What was-”

“G-spot, hold on baby girl.”

I suckled her clit and stroked that little bundle of nerves relentlessly, till she was a quivering, moaning mess. Her hips jerked against my face, hands tugging on my hair, trying to pull me closer.   
“Ahhhh…ahhhnnn… Pete…it feels…ahhhh…I-I think I have to pee.” She said, and started struggling, not understanding what I was doing to her.   
“Shhhhh, no. It’s alright. That just means I’m making you feel just right honey. Just trust big brother, I’m going to make you cum so hard for me baby girl.” I whispered. I continued to stimulate her, till she was gasping and sobbing.  
“P-Pete I can’t hold it!” She sobbed. “Pete, I’m going to pee, stop!”

“It’s alright. Let it all out baby. Let it all out so I can lick you up.” Her face contorted, lip bleeding from how hard she bit it. She sobbed and struggled, then finally came with a scream, her whole body trembling and arching back. She squirted, the sweet liquid hitting my open mouth before I covered her and sucked. She sobbed, still shaking and whimpering as she came. I lapped up every little drop her sweet little cunt gave me, till she was begging me to stop. I smiled, unzipping my pants and adjusting us so we lay facing each other, laying on our sides.   
“Stroke me,” I whispered, moving one of her small hands to my cock. She squeezed me, starting a lazy rhythm and I panted. I was so ready to come after seeing her. I couldn’t wait.  
“Faster baby, I’m so close. Fucking lost it seeing you squirt for me.” I said kissing her. 

“O-oh….that was what-” she began jacking me faster.

“Yeah…did you like it (f/n)? Yeah fuck…you do this so good sweetheart. Gonna cum all over you just like you did to me.” Then she smiled, biting her lip.   
“Did it make you hard watching me?” She whispered stroking me faster.   
“Fuck yeah, so hot.”  
“Want me to watch you come?” She asked. Fuck. I could feel my balls tightening, I was going to shoot any second.   
“Yeah, yeah baby girl watch me cum for you.” I said as our foreheads touched and we both stared down at my weeping head, flushed so dark, screaming for release. I watched her little hand jerk me, eyes practically rolling back into my head, panting embarrassingly fast. I cried out, hips spasaming as I finally came, jets of cum shooting into her little hand. I growled, held lolling back, then kissed her again. She kept jerking me softly, so perfect. I groaned again.   
“Better than the movie?” She whispered sinking into my embrace. I drew her closer, wrapping her in my arms before biting her ear softly.   
“Yeah, way better.” I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several years since Pete and I had gotten together. So much changed that summer. Him I think, more than anything. It was rocky at first. We weren’t related of course, and most people knew that. I was just the kid of an aunts husband that his mom got saddled with raising, but that was kind of a mouthful, so I was called adopted sister instead. Honestly, if we hadn’t been raised together, being in a relationship shouldn’t have been a big deal. We could have been open about it. But as it was, when you threw the word sister in there, though it was just to make things easier, you couldn’t just suddenly switch to ‘dating’. In short, we couldn’t tell anyone about our relationship and it fucking sucked.   
So when Pete suddenly stopped acting like….well…a manwhore, it raised more than a few questions. And it didn’t keep girls from trying to hang on him, which pissed me off more than once. However, after a while he just started telling everyone he’d met a girl on a trip while he was gone during summer break and that he was trying to do the long distance thing with her. Again he was flooded with questions but he refused to give anything up, telling them she was shy and they didn’t want to get anyone else involved at this point. And…well that part wasn’t really a lie. 

Pete started demanding we hang out all the time though, even at school. It was nice. He was affectionate, as much as he could be without kissing me. He’d never been shy about touching me before, so unless someone was looking closely they didn’t notice the slight changes. How instead of pulling me closer by my hair or a headlock, it was now usually my shoulder or waist. They couldn’t see how his hand would stroke the small of my back as we all sat around talking. How sometimes just to piss me off he’d pinch or grab a handful of my ass them smirk as I glared at him because I couldn’t react. He didn’t talk to any girls anymore, and they seemed to eventually get the drift that he wasn’t interested. He started to correct people every time they called me his sister now. He’d snap my name. Say I wasn’t his sister, sometimes say I was a step cousin. It warmed my heart. I knew he was trying to lay the groundwork for us being able to come out one day. It was gonna take a lot of time though. Even then a lot of people probably weren’t going to accept us.

Surprisingly, even with our circumstances, Pete was an amazing boyfriend. He was affectionate and attentive, when he wasn’t being perverted. But…honestly I didn’t really mind that either. At home it was fairly easy to be intimate behind closed doors. That was the perk of having busy parents with no suspicion I guess. Though I loved him, and we’d already been plenty intimate….we hadn’t slept together yet. I’d definitely thought about it…but every time I thought we might I’d remembered catching him with that trashy bitch, then about all the girls I’d seen him fool around with. I was too scared I’d end up like them. But surprisingly, (after he’d grumbled about me giving him blue balls) he’d been understanding, and suggested a solution to prove his devotion to me so I could be comfortable with giving myself to him. We wouldn’t have sex until we’d both graduated and got a place together. And though he tried to push it a few times when we started getting carried away, we’d both held out. 

 

He’d taken a year off after he graduated. He stayed living at home, working at a record shop in town, saving everything he’d made. Days off he spent with me, and drove me to and from school whenever he could. But now it had been almost six months since I’d graduated. We’d enrolled in college across the state, where we’d be able to start calling each other lovers instead of family. Childhood friends was what we called ourselves. And it wasn’t a lie. We had been childhood friends, just closer than usual. The first half of the year we’d had to live in the dorms, but everyone knew we were together. All we told our new friends was that we’d grown up close together and got together in high school. It was wonderful. 

We’d just signed a lease for a small shitty apartment together. We were moving in as soon as sw came back from visiting home for winter break. We hadn’t told his parents. As far as they were concerned I was straying off. After all, I was using the money my parents had left me to go to school. I didn’t really need them anymore, though I still felt I owed them a lot. I hated getting distant, but we needed to. I was taking a few classes for art and writing. Not too much this year so I could work and support us. Pete had more so he was just doing part time. We were going to make it work.

We were finally going to get to be a normal couple. We could go on dates and hold hands and kiss. He would get to introduce me as his girlfriend (f/n), not his sister. My heart swelled at just the thought. We still planned to keep it from his parents for a while more though. We figured with the distance, maybe in a year or so, I could disconnect myself a bit. Then maybe a little bit longer down the road he could tell them we started falling for each other….that we decided to be a couple. There was still no telling if they would accept that or not. After all I’d never called them mom or dad, I’d called them by their names. Pete had hated that when we were younger, because they’d yell at him if he tried to. I didn’t have their last name either, something Pete had mentioned, saying that it would be easy to get married if we wanted to. He hadn’t been able to look me in the eye when he did though, his face red. So even if they didn’t accept it wouldn’t matter. We didn’t care if we had a normal love story, not everyone could right? But we did love each other. More than anything. 

“Hey,” He murmured stroking my hair back and letting my head rest on his shoulder. “You’re spacing out again baby. Falling asleep cuz you ate too much?” 

Pete smiled at me, dark hair mixing with mine, smiling contentedly at me. I smiled back biting my lip but then thought better of it remembering where we were. He called me baby now. He always said it so low and tenderly, it always made my heart flutter. I wanted to curl up into him and sleep, all the turkey and potatoes I’d eaten didn’t help. Maybe I needed more pie. Pie had sugar right?

“You shouldn’t call me that here, someone could hear you.” I whispered but I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. “And that lovesick look you’re giving me isn’t fooling anyone.” His smile widened. 

“How else am I supposed to look at my ridiculously fucking adorable girlfriend? Besides, the family is so big that no one here can ever remember who we are, and that’s when they aren’t all plastered on eggnog and wine. No one’s even looking at us and my parents are downstairs getting tipsy singing jingle bells around the piano since I said I’d drive. You’re welcome.” Pete said leaning back then kissing my temple. I blushed. Then he slid his lips down to my neck and started nibbling and I turned red. 

“P-Pete!” I hissed, trying to push him off as fear ran through me. I didn’t want to be caught. I quickly looked around but no one noticed two kids necking off in the candle lit parlor room. Most everyone had retreated to the kitchen or downstairs to the bar and game room. His great Uncles house was huge. He chuckled darkly and I grumbled. 

“Baby no one’s gonna notice us,” He murmured using that word against me to turn me to putty again. “I could do whatever I wanted to with you in here and we’d be fine….besides…I know you’ve been craving my attention since we’ve been stuck here.”

I whimpered as he caught my lips in a kiss, his hands trailing down my body to clutch at my waist. I couldn’t help but lean into him, my heart trembling and eyes fluttering shut. I just always felt so safe with him. My hands slid up his chest to grip at the collar of his shirt as his slipped around me, pulling me against him. I whimpered into his mouth, lips pressing back against his as he devoured my mouth with passion and precision. It still felt just like the first time, maybe even better because we’d only grown closer, our relationship turned from unsure paper thin glass to reinforced steel. 

Pete groaned softly, trying to draw me onto his lap. It made my lips curl up and my heart pound. Our kiss broke for a second and he let out a soft whimper as he tried to tug me forward again. His chocolate eyes were desperate and burning. We hadn’t gotten to be intimate since we came home, it was affecting both of us. That and the fact that we’d both been dancing around finally taking the final step and giving him my virginity. 

 

“Please baby,” He whispered heatedly against my mouth. “I haven’t got to hold you like this for days.”

My heart melted as he voiced how badly he needed my touch. I melded my mouth back onto his and he quickly gathered me onto his lap, groaning and tugging on my hair as one hand tangled up into my scalp. I sat sideways over his lap, pulled tightly against his chest. He squeezed me like he wanted to meld us into one person and I finally realized just how hard the last few days had been on him. We had to break apart again to catch our strangled breaths and he ran his nose along mine, softly nuzzling my face.   
“I love you so much,” he panted. I stroked my fingers along the back of his neck in a silent return of my own feelings. He bit his lip smiling. 

 

“I don’t know how I found someone so perfect for me in this shit show of a universe. I don’t know how you love me back just as much. Maybe God is real after all.” 

 

I felt him tremble slightly under me, his serious brooding streak flashing through him. but I loved this part of him just as much as all the wonderful dorky smartass and assholish elements of his personality that made him my Pete. I stroked his face with my thumb smiling at him. 

 

“I like to think we were just kinda made for each other. Like two parts of a greater whole. How could I not love my other half more than anything in the universe? You’re perfect after all.” I murmured to him. His breath drew in sharply.

His face contorted slightly, lip trembling before he bit the inside of it, eyebrows arched vulnerably, and eyes shining. He made a soft pained sound in the back of his throat. He let out a shuddering breath and tried to open his mouth to speak but soon shut it, to overwhelmed with emotion. My own eyes watered and threatened to spill over. My throat felt tight like I know his had to. And then realization washed over me. I wanted to make love to him. Desperately. Like I’d finally reached my limit, four years, three months, six days, two hours, seventeen minutes and forty three seconds. I couldn’t hold out any longer. I knew. I just knew. I bit my lip, breath trembling. 

“Pete,” I whispered. “Take me home.”

 

We ran into his parents when we were making our way back to his van. They told us to go along home, they’d decided to stay with some of the other visitors, probably drinking eggnog and singing off key well into the night. When we got home and got out of the car Pete stopped me for a moment.

 

“Just….wait here for a minute okay? I kinda had something planned out for when we got back with mom and dad….. so we could be alone and everything. That’s not really an issue anymore but I’m fucking proud of it so just fuck it. Just wait here, one minute.” He said and hurriedly ran into the house. 

I laughed biting my lip, excitement making my stomach clench. After about five minutes I heard him hollering at me from inside to come in. I laughed, smiling at his playfulness. I opened the door and all the lights were off. I shut the door, walking farther inside, noticing candles flickering by the back sliding door, which was wide open. My heart warmed as I followed it out, looking farther out into the wooded back yard, which off in the distance lights glowed. My heart clenched. I shut the backdoor behind me, following electric candles towards the lights in the woods where I could now make out Pete standing. A small spot deep enough in the trees to be mostly hidden was lit up romantically with soft twinkling lights.

 

“What’s all this?” I asked smiling as I noticed him fidgeting nervously. As I drew closer I could see there were more than just lights. There was a shelter that was a cross between a blanket fort and tent. It’s doors were drawn open to I could peer inside at the makeshift bed inside draped with soft looking sheets and heavy fuzzy blankets, Items I recognized because we’d bought them for our new be d in our new apartment. Matching pillows also sat inside, placed just so, and I could see him in my mind fussing over them much longer than he needed to. It made me smile and I had to hold back a laugh. But….oh….it was so beautiful. Romantic and thoughtful and all for me. My heart swelled. 

 

“I couldn’t stand the thought of one more night away from you.” He murmured nervously, looking anywhere else but me. “And…so…I thought that after they went to bed, we could come out here like we used to and look at the stars and lay together for at least a while….I know it doesn’t matter now…”

I quickly shook my head. 

 

“No! Pete, it’s…..it’s so wonderful. I love it, I can’t believe you did this, it’s…Pete it’s fucking perfect.” I said, my throat catching as I tried to convey to him how much I loved it. He smiled, brightening up and taking by my arm to lead me into his makeshift den. 

“I didn’t want us to get cold so I hooked up a couple space heaters to the extension cord with the lights, and I blew up the good air mattress with the foam top and-” Pete said showing me more of his thoughtful creation. 

“It’s perfect,” I repeated and tugged him down for a kiss. “I love you,”

He smiled looking down lovingly at me. 

 

“I love you more than all the fucking stars in the sky.” He growled, tugging the curtain doors closed. I giggled as he growled mischievously and then screamed as he tackled me to the bed, immediately kissing my neck. I groaned, my breathing already getting heavier as lust settled into my stomach. Yes. Now, here, just like this. This was where I’d first met him, where we’d shared our first kiss. Where we fell in love. I was ready, and this was beyond perfect. I pulled on his hair until he settled over me and brought his mouth to mine. He groaned into the kiss, kissing me deep, his tongue caressing and twisting and thrusting into my mouth. I wrapped my arm around his neck, tangled in his thick black hair, the other clutched his shoulder, fisted in his shirt. He groaned again, hips settling into me, rutting painfully soft and slowly. 

“(f/n),” he groaned breaking our kiss and started sucking on the soft flesh of my neck, nipping and biting like an animal taking it’s mate. “Oh…baby.” He groaned again when I started grinding back. I moaned, my pulse pounding, nerves humming, skin and heart aflame. I wanted him more desperately than I ever had before. 

 

“Pete,” I groaned, but it sounded more like I was pleading. He growled, a desperate and primal sound low in his throat. He brought his mouth back to mine for another quick desperate kiss. But then he growled again, frustrated and leaned away, flinging off his shirt. I sighed, running my hands over his flat chest, nails running over his nipples, making him jerk, continuing down his stomach over the fine trail of dark hair that disappeared under his boxers. He hissed, groaning, making my sex clench in anticipation, and caught my hand, bringing back up to his chest. 

“Fuck, you got me so worked up I don’t think I can handle any of your teasing” he said lowly, kissing my jaw.

I hummed back in response, tugging up the hem of my dress. He didn’t leave me to my struggle for long. He slipped me out of the dress, tossing it to a corner of the fort. He immediately started kissing my bare shoulders. He slid the straps of my bra down over my shoulders then snapped it open. I gasped and he captured my mouth with his again. I melted into him, letting go of my scattered thoughts. I just wanted to feel him. My bra slipped down, forgotten, and I savored the feeling of his heated bare skin against mine. I sighed into his mouth, trying to bring him closer. I could feel his heavy breathing, excitement making his lungs work harder. He broke apart again, getting a hold of my breasts, thumbs skimming over them while he stairs like there’s still something special about them that I’ll never understand. I let out a trembling sigh, he touches them so gently, so reverently it makes my heart tremble. 

 

“So god damn beautiful,” he murmurs to himself as he leans down and kisses from my collar bone to the shallow valley between my breasts, his cheeks skimming softly across the swell of them. 

 

He mouths them, his kisses firmer than his hands, tongue and breath warm, making me arch against him. His hands move down to my waist, sliding under the hem of my tights and sliding them down patiently, working them off as he alternates kissing my breasts and passionately devouring my mouth. But soon those are tossed without care as well, causing us to separate momentarily. Now I’m left in just my soft black lacy panties. 

 

“Come here baby,” he murmurs and pulls me onto his lap, his face stoic, but eyes churning dark waters.

 

I know him well enough to know he’s in his serious mood, churning with deep and poetic thoughts, his desire swelling behind the dam of his eyes. I love him like this, it’s like being caught in a storm, cold but raging and passionate, as if you’ll get swept away or caught in the lightning at any moment. It makes my lips tremble as one tear slips down my cheek. I quickly take his perfect face in my hands, bringing his mouth to mine moments before his arms tighten around me, anchoring me to him. He tastes like pillaged wine and whatever kind of pie he ate, heat and flesh and just Pete. I just drink him in, I know I’ll never get enough of him, and from the way he’s kissing me back and squeezing me like he’ll never let me go again I know it’s the same for him. His hands roam over and claim any flesh they can reach, desperate to map out the curves of my body as if he needs to commit it to his memory. He groans low in his throat and the sound makes me shiver. His hands run up the curve of my thighs until he’s pulling our hips together by my bottom. His hands linger there, gripping and kneading flesh slow and soft. 

 

I groan into his mouth, breaking the kiss for a moment, but he leans forward sealing our lips back together like he needs to breath my air. We continue like that for a while, making out clinging to each other, heated flesh sending sparks down our spines as we touch so passionately. Finally he groans, frustrated with his jeans and lifts me back onto the bed so he can wrestle them off. I lick my lips as I watch him fumble with his belt, arms resting comfortably behind me, propping me up. A thought pops into my head just in time as it was heading to bigger and better things. I bite my lip, nervous. 

 

“Do you have a condom?” I whisper and his face jerks back to look at me wide eyed.

 

“W-what?” he asks looking at me like I’d just asked him for a foil hat to protect me from aliens. I flush slightly. 

 

“A condom,” I whisper, tilting my head. “Do you have one?”

 

I am on the pill, but I don’t trust myself enough to go on that alone. I assumed he’d have some somewhere. But he blinked at me before I saw his face go dark with lust. His breathing slowed and I swallowed because he suddenly looked like a predator. 

 

“(f/n)…baby…if you say shit like that I’m gonna lose it. Now isn’t the time to tease me like that.” He said, his voice steady but low and growly. It made me shiver. 

 

“I know,” I whispered and watched him swallow, eyes swirling darkly. “I’m not trying to tease.”

 

“Baby,” he warns one final time, and I know, but I don’t need it. 

“I’m ready.” I whisper. “I don’t want to wait anymore Pete. Please. I want you, right now, just like this. Please.” I plead, and I think he can see the resolve and desperation on my face because he jolts. His breathing becomes rapid again and he draws closer. His hand captures my chin and brings my mouth back to his. 

 

“I’m not gonna stop,” He growls, hand sliding between my legs to cup my sex. I gasp, face heating and eyes watering. “I’m not going to stop until I burry myself in this perfect little cunt and fuck you senseless for all three years you made me wait.”

 

I moaned, biting my lip as his words made my sex clench. My eyes fluttered and I whimpered as he started to vigorously rub me through my wet underwear, stimulating my clit. He growls low in his throat, biting onto my neck. 

“Condom,” I whine reminding him. I don’t want to wait anymore. I just want him inside me. He grunt in agreement, pulling back and fumbling for his jeans twisted around his ankles. He wrestles them off and I have to hold back a laugh. Nervousness bubbles up in my stomach as I watch him search his pockets and it starts feeling more real. I’m about to lose my virginity. Holy shit. Pete fumbles with his jeans, nearly dropping them and I finally notice that he’s shaking too. He’s just as nervous as I am and it makes me feel a little better. 

“What do you call a nervous Jedi?” I ask twirling a piece of my hair. Pete looks down at me, shaking hands stilled as I pause. “Panikin Skywalker,” I reply, biting my lip to try to hold back my smile. It’s silent as he stairs blankly back at me for a few long moments. 

“I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard.” He says growling low and serious and I laugh. Only Pete would get turned on my stupid Star Wars jokes. But, that was why we were perfect for each other. 

 

I squeal as he leaps back on top of me, grabbing my hips and dragging me close. We kiss deeply as his large calloused hands slip my soaked panties of and fling them away. I groan as our foreheads rest against each other and he starts working his fingers into me. I groan, the touch sending heat coiling in my belly, but it isn’t enough. There’s only one thing I want in me right now. 

 

“Pete please, I can’t wait anymore,” I whimper. He growls deep in his throat, making a frustrated sound. 

“Just a minute. Fuck. You’re so damn tight I have to work you open before I even try getting it in you. Ohhhh, fuck, but you’re so damn wet. Shit, maybe if we go slow. Fuck I want to be in you so bad.”

 

I groan rolling my hips up into him. I don’t care anymore. I don’t even care if it hurts. I just want him inside. It’s driving me nuts. He seems to feel the same, finally tossing his boxers away so that we’re both completely naked. I groan appreciatively. He leans me back across the mattress and pillows comfortably. As I look up I can finally see that a portion of the roof is see through and the stars are there for me to gaze at if I could ever take my eyes off him. My heart is hammering in my chest. Pete is panting heavily, tearing open the condom after checking it. I bite my lip as I watch him put it on and wonder for the billionth time how it’s going to fit in me. He leans back over me, kissing me softly as he presses our bodies back together. 

“Are you ready (f/n) baby?” he asks panting over me, looking half crazed and wild behind his lust and love filled eyes. It makes my sex clench in anticipation. I just nod drawing him closer. I feel his hips settle against mine. “Fuck. I’m gonna take it slow okay…so damn tight..I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt.”

 

We start grinding together, but his cock directly against the flushed lips of my sex is a completely new sensation. It makes both of us hiss and groan. And then he starts to line himself up and it’s hard to sit still. He drags the tip of himself along my slickened sex, swirling and dragging it up to kiss my clit and rub it teasingly. My legs are twisting and writhing restlessly as my sex throbs and the pool of desire in my stomach tenses. And then I feel him start to press into me. I try not to writhe, but I’m so aroused and I can’t believe were finally about to be together. Pete is panting, sweat dripping down him and he’s biting his lip trying to act like he’s not about to explode too. I groan because at first he definitely feels too big to get in. I can feel him pressing at my entrance, but it isn’t giving. He curses. 

“Relax baby, just relax. I’ve got you, it won’t hurt.”

 

“I thought it was supposed to hurt if you still have your hymen.” I murmured nervously. He shook his head, thrusting gently against me. I groaned as my wetness coated him and he slowly started to ease in little by little. He cursed again. 

 

“It doesn’t have to if you know what you’re doing. You’ll see, I’ll take it slow. I’m not going to hurt you your first time. I just want to make you cum all over my fucking cock.”

 

I whimpered as he continued to rock and press into me slowly sinking in a fraction of an inch at a time. And then, he thrust a little more forcefully and I finally felt him slip in and we both gasped. I cried out, my cunt clenching around him as I felt his thick head slip into me, stretching me impossibly full for the first time. I sobbed, the sensation overwhelming me, sending shockwaves through my body as I unknowingly sought more. 

 

“Shit! Baby you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked frantically, though I could tell by the pulsing of his cock that the pleasure was making him lose it too. 

 

“I’m fine,” I panted. “Just…It just feels so fucking good.” I whimpered and Pete trembled, growl building in his throat. And then he pulled back and pushed back into me, sinking in a little farther. I cried out, hands tangling in his hair, trying to bring him closer. 

“That’s it baby, just a little more,” Pete murmured frantically. “Yes, shit, FUCK! Yes! Just a little more.” 

I groaned as he slowly fucked himself the rest of the way into be until we were pressed flush hip to hip and I felt more full in every way possible than I ever had. It was euphoric. Pete panted, stilling and murmuring apologies as he tried to collect himself. My heart clenched and I felt a arousing boost of confidence when I realized how he was just as moved as I was. Pete was trembling and nervous and so unlike his usual confident self. You’d almost think that he was the virgin. I brough his mouth back to mine, kissing him deeply as we both murmured loving words to each other. And then he cursed and really started to fuck me. I cried out, stuttering his name and wordless desperate cries as he grunted and thrust desperately above me. He was so thick, I felt pleasure and shockwaves more intense than anything his fingers had been able to make me feel. 

“That’s it baby, fuck! You take me so fucking good. God damn it you feel so fucking good I’m gonna shoot everywhere. Fuck I’ve never felt so good in my entire life, I can’t believe we made each other wait for this. Fuck I need you so much.” I tangled my hands in his hair yanking his mouth to mine. 

“Don’t stop!” I sobbed. “It feels so fucking good Pete don’t stop!”He growled thrusting more frantically and I let out a wail. This was what sex felt like. We were finally having sex, and it was everything I’d ever wanted and more. I never wanted to stop. We rocked the pillows and mattress under us, going at it like animals. We didn’t care. It felt too fucking good to care. Nothing could have made him stop fucking me at this point. Pete hissed, pulling one of my legs higher, up around his waist and suddenly he could fuck me deeper. I gasped and sobbed as now I could feel him hammering against my cervix. His hips hit my clit, but he decided that wasn’t good enough and started rubbing it out with his thumb. I thrust back against him frantically chasing the new sensational high I was chasing. Then finally with his cock hammering at ever sensitive spot I had inside me I felt myself going over the edge. 

 

“I-I think I’m gonna come.” I whimpered. 

 

“COME BABY!” Pete gasped frantically. “That’s it, come all over my cock, come on, squeeze me so perfect (f/n)!” 

And then I did. I’d never imagined sex felt so good. Maybe it was just that we had ridiculously amazing and passionate sex. He hit ever right point in me and I wailed as he fucked me quick and harsh through my orgasm until I could hear him screaming after with his. 

We lay after, wrapped up naked in each others arms gazing at the stars twinkling outside. We were quiet for a long time. Nothing needed to be said. It was utter perfection. It was timed unbelievably perfectly. Nothing could have made it better. I couldn’t wait to have sex with him over and over once we moved into our apartment, to finally start our future together.

“I love you,” he whispered turning to look at me. I shifted slightly so I could look back at him. 

 

“I know.” I said stoically with a straight and cocky face that would have done Han Solo proud. Pete snorted at me, eyes narrowing but I could feel him laughing. He couldn’t be mad at me when I told a Star Wars Joke after all. But then I smiled and stroked his perfect handsome face. 

“I do love you,” I whispered. 

 

“To the moon and back?” he asked voice soft and vulnerable. 

 

“Further,” I whispered and kissed his lips as they twisted up in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while but I'm back again! Whoo! And i finally finished a story!!!! What what? I know I kinda rushed this one, and the last chapter is kinda wishy washy, but i wanted to tie some stuff up rather quickly so i could end it the way i felt like it needed to end. I just kinda lost some love for this story and didn't feel like continuing it, but I hate leaving things unfinished so i shortened it. Anyway I know not very many people read this one but it you did and enjoyed it then thank you! X3  
> Also part of the reason i wanted to update/finish this story was because i really wanted to do a Pete centered story......because.....drum roll please.....
> 
> I SAW FALL OUT BOY IN CONCERT A FEW DAYS AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!
> 
> Oh my GOD DUDES! IT WAS SOOOOOOO RAD!!!!!!!!! UGH!! I wish i could go back and relive it again and again it was so awesome! They've been my second favorite band for over ten years, really since i was old enough to start discovering music and this was the first time I've ever gotten to see them. I don't even care that i got blisters on my feet and had to wait out in the rain for over an hour in the dark. And Pete was so awesome and totally down to earth and so, so sweet! He stopped a song to get a kid that was getting sick some help. 
> 
> But anyway i could talk about that for hours if you let me. A little update for what I'm planning with my stories. The next story i will be updating is Once Upon a Dream, and i know y'all love that so get excited. No promises when I'll actually get it up though. After that I'll probably be trying to finish my other older stories up, like white rabbit, that's got about three chapters max left. Then when i finish those i can focus on Life on the Murder Scene and Once upon a dream more like I want. And I'll also start updating Smells like omega again and continue that story so rejoice! .........Also I must admit i really want to start writing a Kylo Ren x Reader story. It's low key driving me crazy. He's such a cute little grumpy doom bucket and i just can't. But that's way off. 
> 
> Sorry for rambling, but i had lots i wanted to talk about! Miss you guys and thanks for reading and all the wonderful comments that keep me going even when i feel super crappy! Love ya! 
> 
>  
> 
> -Batty ;3


End file.
